Hooded Vigilante of Barden
by Skyeze.10
Summary: When Beca goes to Barden she wants to right the wrongs. People only see her as a vigilante. All she wants to do is make sure students are safe. Especially the people she will soon meet. But what happens when there's someone who wants to take over Barden and wants to kill who Beca cares about most? Bechloe, some Staubrey. Rating may change. I don't own PP or characters.
1. Chapter 1

"No." Beca said grabbing her things from her room. "Dad. I don't see why I have to go. I want- it's not a hobby. Reading books for a living isn't? I want to make music." She went outside and waited for the cab to take her to college. " _Beca, honey, I got you your own dorm. How bout this? After a year of being in college, if you want, I'll help you get to LA. But you have to join at least one activity. I need to see it. I really need to. Bye I'll meet you at your dorm."_ Beca hung up the phone smiling. "Well let's get to Barden University then." She muttered to herself bringing her things to the back of the cab.

* * *

Beca dropped her stuff of in her single dorm room and left right away just to ignore her dad. She hasn't seen anything interesting. Until she saw a sign with the 'DJ' on the sign. She walked up to it. "Deaf Jews." She heard a girl say. Two guys turned around and one shouted, "Shalom." "That's not a real word but keep trying." The girl shouted back. "Not a lot of Jews where you from?" Beca asked. She didn't really listen to the girl but she did hear the 'fiddler on the roof' thing. After the girl was done talking Beca looked around for a few minutes.

She was going straight through the activities fair to get to the dorm, until she heard someone stop her. "Any interest in joining our a capella group?" She turned around and saw a woman with flaming red hair and bright baby blue eyes. _Damn._ Was all Beca could think. She wasn't really listening to anything the two girls were saying. She wasn't even listening to her own words. Everything just went to autopilot. She just couldn't keep her eyes off the redhead. Before everything went to autopilot, she got two names. Aubrey is the blonde standing next to the hot girl named Chloe.

"Duck." Beca said. Beca noticed what she had just blurted out. "What?" Chloe asked. "Duck. Both of you. Now." None of them listened so Beca walked behind them and the booth and stood there looking at the two girls. "You should've ducked." Beca said catching a ball in her hand without having to look. "Hold on don't move." Beca said waiting for a few more seconds. "Give me a second." Beca turned around and caught a bat coming to the booth. She walked up to a guy who was looking at her along with his friends. "I believe this is yours." She said handing the guy the objects and turning around and walking right back to the booth.

"Sor-" Beca was interrupted by the blonde. "How did you do that?" Beca looked at the two stunned Bellas. "Yeah, sorry I don't sing." Beca said avoiding the question and walking off to her dorm.

* * *

"What the hell was that?" Aubrey asked. "I don't know. I'm not even sure if I saw what you saw." Chloe said still watching Beca walking away. "She caught a baseball and a bat with one in each hand without looking." Chloe finally turned and looked at Aubrey. "Yeah. I saw the same thing." Chloe smirked. Aubrey saw. "No. You are not going to talk to her anymore. She is a freak." "Bree." "No, Chlo she just caught a metal bat and a baseball without a glove. No one just does that." Aubrey said looking at her. "Bree, she's just different. You are too. You know why?" Chloe said with a smile. Aubrey looked at her with confusion. "Because you have me. I'm your best friend. You're basically my sister. You always will be. Now stop acting like a jerk, before you get sick." "You're right. Sorry. I still don't think we should talk to her though." Aubrey said.

* * *

Beca grabbed her green suit and her bow and arrows. She looked out her window and saw how far she had to go up. About ten maybe twelve feet up. She took one of the arrows and pointed it at the edge of the top of the building and shot it. She jumped out the window to be hauled to the top.

She watched and listen for anything out of the usual, listened and listened.

About twenty minutes later she heard something. "Leave me alone. Please stop. Bumper stop. Leave me alone. No, stop please." Beca turned around and ran across the roof. She looked around and saw a girl trying to get away from a guy, she didn't have any luck. Beca waited a few seconds. She waited for the right moment. She finally pointed an arrow to the ground beside the two people and let it fly.

The arrow landed right next to the two. "What the hell?" The boy named Bumper said. Beca jumped down next to them. "Let her go." Beca said in a low husky voice. Bumper pushed the girl down to the ground. "There. You asked for it." The boy said running to punch Beca in the stomach. Beca dodged it and let him fall to the ground. "Don't get up."

Before Beca could turn to look at the girl, she saw the boy bring out a knife and throw it at her before Beca could shot the arrow. She wasn't able to catch it, so she dodge it and ran at the boy and punched him in the face and kicked him in the side and knocked him at by kneeing him in the forehead. She checked his pulse to make sure he was still breathing.

Beca finally turned to look at the girl and saw the girl looking down at her stomach and whimpered in pain. Beca realised who it was. "Chloe? Oh my god, Chloe!" Chloe fell to the ground. Beca ran to her and slid onto her knees to be next to the redhead. "It'll be alright. I got you. I will take care of you. Come on let's go. I know you think this is weird but... get ready." Beca said picking Chloe up and running across campus to an abandoned cabin next to campus.

* * *

"Chloe. I've called you like ten times, please pick up the phone. I'm really worried. Please, call me." Aubrey said worriedly. Aubrey obviously had no idea what was going on. She didn't know what to think, she remembers Fat Amy. She looked at the sign up sheet for the Bellas and looked at the number and dialed it into her phone.

"Hello?" Aubrey heard the tasmanian through the phone.

"Hi, is this Fat Amy?" She asked.

"The one and only. Who is this?" Amy said.

"I'm Aubrey the one from the Bellas booth." Aubrey explained.

"Ahhh, the blonde. What's up?" Aubrey knew that Fat Amy wouldn't know where Chloe was but the girl at the other end of the call was her only way of knowing. "

"Yeah. Do you know where Chloe is? The redhead. I can't find her, she isn't picking up her phone. Just hoping maybe you've seen her somewhere."

"Sorry. No, I haven't but if I do I will call back." Fat Amy said before hanging up.

"Chloe, where are you?" Aubrey said going to lay on the couch of her dorm.

* * *

Beca put Chloe down on a couch and ran up to a big table and cleared everything off. She practically just threw stuff. She ran back to Chloe and picked her up and set her back down on the table. "Okay let's see. Can you still hear me?" Beca asked Chloe still not taking her hood off. Chloe nodded. "Who are you?" She asked. Beca looked at the knife which was still in her stomach. "It's not the time. I need to help you. This is going to hurt, don't move." Chloe laughed at this. "Yeah, you know that is going to be hard." She said in a weak voice. Beca ignored that and looked where the knife was and realised there was a major artery near the knife. "Yeah, well you can't move or you are going to die. There's a major artery. I don't want you to die. Aubrey will kill me." Beca said moving back to look for something to set Chloe to sleep so she doesn't move. "Wait, how do you know Aubrey? How do you know she's my friend?" Chloe said with little panic, but still didn't move. Beca ignored that as well.

Beca looked at Chloe. "You won't remember who I am so I might as well let you see me. Okay after this, the last thing you should remember is that you were taken here and the last thing you saw was me running to the table and clearing it off. You will not remember this conversation. Now. Let's take care of this." Beca explained taking a needle and putting some type of drug in her. "We have about ten minutes until you fall to sleep. So I will answer your questions. Now, ask." Beca said.

"Who are you?" Chloe asked. Beca knew that would come up. She said she would answer her questions, so she took her hood off. "I'm Beca. The girl who basically made fun of A Capella." Chloe almost jumped up, but Beca held her down. "You cannot move. Remember." "How are you doing this? Where did you learn this stuff?" "Well, Chloe, I was stuck on an island called Lian Yu, for five years, alone." Beca explained. "Wow. I'm sorry. Will you please join our A Capella group though? I mean I got stabbed, I think it would be fair because you were to slow." Chloe said wincing in pain at the last word. Beca chuckled. "I'll think about it. You should be going under about... now." Beca said watching Chloe yawn. Chloe's eyes were getting heavy. "Goodnight." Chloe said. At that Beca jumped up and grabbed the supplies she needed.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _If you liked it then I hope you will keep reading, and if something didn't make sense let me know so I can fix it. Leave some reviews please. Thank you. 'Til next time peeps._


	2. Chapter 2

"There. Now, how 'bout we get you somewhere safe. I don't know where you live. Um..." Beca had to think until she had an idea. _Ding_. She has one. Not a good one, but it's all she can think of. "Here we go." She picked up the redhead and grabbed her bow and one arrow.

Beca at how far she needed to go up to reach the top of the dorm house. Two hundred possibly three feet. Beca put Chloe down but held her next to her. "Okay. I'm not going to let you fall." She said as she pulled back the bow and let the arrow fly. Beca's grip tightened. "Let's go."

* * *

Beca carried Chloe in her arms. She walked through the hall making sure she was quiet enough not to hear anyone. She made it to her door, but right before she could get her key out she heard steps coming up the stairs along with two people talking. "Shit." Beca cursed to herself. She set Chloe on the floor gently and rushed to get her key out and open the door.

Just a few seconds later she could've gotten caught. She picked up Chloe and ran to her bed and sat the redhead down. Then she rushed to shut the door. She turned around and walked to the end of the bed. "I'll protect you. I promise." Beca said smiling.

* * *

She did as she said she'd do. She stayed up all night. She looked out the window from time to time. Listened for any footsteps walking to the door. The whole time. All night. She made it through. 8:39. Her class started an hour ago but, she is making a "philosophical statement". She was staying there for Chloe. She knew she couldn't let Chloe go to her classes that day. She wouldn't let her. So, she waited longer.

* * *

"Oh my god. What happened?" Beca heard the redhead finally wake up. "Hey. Don't move that much." She said. Chloe looked at her. "You. How did I get here?" Chloe asked. "I don't know. All I know is some person wearing a green suit carrying a damn bow with arrows holding you in their arms. What happened to your side?" Beca asked, obviously already knowing the answers.

"I remember a Treble named Bumper trying to get me back to his dorm. Then the person you are talking about came in and stopped him. In the process though, Bumper tried to hit them with a knife and he missed and hit me in the side. The last thing I remember is getting put on a table and the person grabbing stuff." Chloe explained.

"Whoever it was, they walked in and set you on the bed and explained to me what to do when you wake up. By the way, I'm Beca. It's nice to meet you, again, Chloe. You should call Aubrey and tell her where you are. Here use my phone. I will grab the meds they gave me." Beca said as she gave Chloe her phone. "Thanks." "No problem Red." Chloe couldn't help but smile at the nickname she had just been given.

" _ **Bree. I'm so sor-"**_

" _Where the hell are you? I've been calling you all night. Whose phone is this? You had me worried sick. What happened?"_

Chloe could hear Aubrey crying through the phone.

" _ **I'm sorry Bree. I won't do it again. I honestly don't remember what happened. I'm with Beca. She found me outside on the ground passed out. She brought me to her dorm room. I-"**_

" _Who the hell is Beca? You were passed out? On the ground."_

" _ **Beca is the one who thought a capella is lame. She helped me. Yeah, I was on the ground. Beca said she saw a stab wound on my side. Hurts like a bitch, but I'll be fine."**_

" _STABBED?!"_

As Aubrey screamed through the phone, Chloe took the phone away from her ear.

" _ **Bye Bree. Got to go. See you soon."**_ Chloe said hanging up.

"God, I can hear the girl screaming in the other room. Is she always like that?" Beca asked. "Well, if you audition for the Bella's, you will find out." Chloe challenged. Beca laughed. "Yeah, that's not going to happen." Chloe looked at her for a few moments.

Beca walked over to her radio and turned it on. " _This next song is, Titanium."_ Beca started singing. Chloe gasped. "You can sing!" Beca looked at her and stopped singing. "You were singing _Titanium,_ right?" Chloe said with a smile. "You know David Guetta?" Beca asked in surprise. "Do I live under a rock? Of course I know David Guetta. It's my jam." Chloe stopped for a moment. Beca just stared at her at sat down on the bed next to the beautiful redhead. "My lady jam." She smirked. "Nice." Beca whispered awkwardly.

"Sing it for me." Chloe demanded. "Dude no!" Beca said. "Not for that reason." Beca looked at her for a few minutes. Then she started to sing. After a few lines, Chloe started singing with her. Their voices mixed together nicely. Beca didn't realize they both stopped. They stared at each other for at least a minute and a half.

"I'll see you at auditions." Chloe said standing up and walking out the door. Beca completely forgot that she was supposed to keep Chloe with her in the room. She was to shocked to even move. _Damn, she's beautiful. She has an amazing voice. Wait, didn't I have a job to do? Eh, whatever._ Beca thought. She stood up to go shower.

* * *

 _ **Audition Day:**_

After all the auditions, Chloe felt disappointed. She sat and looked at Aubrey as she started to whisper something. Chloe looked up and noticed someone walk in at the side. "Oh wait, there's one more." Chloe waved as she formed a smile on her face. "I didn't know we had to prepare that song." Beca said walking in feeling awkward. "It's okay, sing whatever you want" Chloe said. Beca walked in front and pointed at the cup. "May I?" Beca asked. Chloe nodded. Beca gently put the pens onto the desk.

Chloe watched as the brunette used the yellow cup to form a rhythm and started to sing a song. Chloe couldn't really focus on listening to the song because she could only notice how adorable Beca was when she was focused.

* * *

"Jesse, I need help." Beca yelled running into the radio station. Jesse ran down the stairs. "What? You okay?" "Yeah, I'm fine. What do I do if I make the audition?" "I don't re-" Jesse and Beca were interrupted by two people throwing a hood over their head. "What the hell?!" Beca screamed. "Beca?! What's going on? Where a-" Jesse was caught off as he was grabbed by the arms and were pushed toward the door.

Beca fell to the ground. She took that as an advantage. Beca swung around and kicked the kidnapper to the floor. "Ow." She heard the person say. She noticed it was a girl voice. She pulled the hood of her head. "She looked down and saw a redhead. She ran to pick her up off the floor. "Chloe?"

"Jesus, you are stronger than you look."

* * *

 _Lian Yu:_

 _Beca ran to a tree and climbed up as high as she could. She watched as people ran passed the tree. Once they were gone, she watched them disappear and climbed down the tree quietly. "Hey!" She heard a guy yell behind her. Beca turned and saw the guy ran after her. He tried to hit the tiny brunette but she dodged it easily. They guy looked up. "You are not supposed to be here." He said as he jumped up off the ground. She hit him as hard as she could and somehow already knocked back down. "Damn, you are stronger than you look." He said before he passed out._

* * *

Present:

"Where were you taking me?" Beca asked. Jesse was already gone. "Relax. I'm kidnapping you." Chloe said as she put the hood back over Beca's head. "What the?" Beca exclaimed.

"Okay we are at the bus. Do you want me to carry you up?" Chloe asked. Even though Chloe couldn't see it, Beca was smiling. "No, I can do it myself." Beca said. Chloe was taken back as she watched the brunette walk up into the bus without a problem.

Once they got to the destination, they were all in order. Three groups: sopranos, mezzos, and altos. Beca was an alto.

"Let's go girls. Time to have fun." Chloe said walking out the room.

* * *

"Aubrey, this girl is different." Chloe said as they both were looking at Beca and Jesse talking. "Yeah, I'd say. You were at her dorm with a stab wound. What if it was her that stabbed you?" Chloe turned to look at the petite blonde. "It wasn't her. It was um, don't make a scene about it. There was this person in a green suit and had a bow with some arrows and it got really intense and let's just say that it went worse than expected. Obviously. Oh! I'll be right back. That treble Jesse left her. I'm going to talk to her."

* * *

"Hey." Chloe said taking Beca's wrist and bringing them face to face. Close enough to where they could feel each other breathing. "I'm so glad I met you. You are different. Not because of what you did at the activities fair, but because of well, I don't know. I just know you are different. I know we are going to be real fast friends." Beca noticed Chloe said something in a whisper. "I hope more." Beca couldn't really make it out, but she did hear the word hope.

"Hope? I only heard the word hope." Beca said. Chloe looked up. "Oh. It's nothing. Doesn't matter." Right there and then, Chloe and Beca heard a scream. No one else seem to notice. They both ran to see what was going on.

"No. Please don't. What do you want?" A girl said as she tried to get away from another girl taller than her. Beca noticed something in the taller girl's hand. She couldn't make out what it was but she knew it was something dangerous. "Chloe, get out of here." "What?" "Just go. Get to Aubrey and get help. This is not good. Trust me. I've experienced this before and it didn't end well. Go now." Beca demanded. Chloe noticed how Beca knew how bad it was and did as told.

Beca ran and punched the girl who was trying to hurt the smaller girl. "Get out of here now." Beca told the smaller girl. So the girl did. The girl pulled out a knife. "Seriously? What is with everyone carrying knives around here?" Beca said jumping up off the girl. "You messed up." The tall girl said. Before Beca could move out the way her chest was hit with a hard punch.

Beca dropped to the ground. As soon as she hit the ground she felt a sharp pain all across her stomach. She saw the tall girl run across campus. Beca got up and held onto her stomach knowing she would pass out soon. She knew the only way anyone could help was if she went to the initiation party.

* * *

Beca was at the top of the staircase at the party. Chloe heard a cough. She looked up and saw Beca holding her stomach with blood flooding through her coat. "BECA!" She yelled as she saw the tiny brunette drop to the ground. Aubrey saw Chloe running up the stairs noticing why she was running. "Oh shit! Beca! Beca!" She yelled. This caused everyone to stop celebrating. The third person to notice what was going on was Jesse. "Beca!" He yelled as he ran up behind Aubrey.

"Hold on girl, you're okay. I got you. You will be fine." Chloe said. "Someone call 911!" She called out. Everyone gathered around Beca and the three people on the ground around her. "She's losing a lot of blood we need to get help fast." Aubrey said. "Hold on Becs. We got you." The redhead said holding onto the girl. "She will be fine. We got help." She heard Fat Amy said. "What happened?" She saw a tall brunette asked.

"We saw a tall girl yelling at a smaller girl. They- the taller girl she was bringing out something. Somehow Beca knew what was happening. I asked what was going on, she didn't tell me. I didn't realize it was t-this uh, this bad." Chloe looked at Aubrey. "Me? Now her?" "I'm sorry Chlo. If you made it, she will too." The blonde assured. "Wait, what do you mean, 'Me? Now her?'" They both looked at Jesse who had a confused expression, along with the rest of the a capella groups and some other people.

Chloe set Beca down softly and lifted her shirt to reveal her stomach that had a big bandage over the wound. "I got stabbed. Two nights ago, I think." Chloe heard everyone talking at once. "Who did it?" Chloe didn't know who said it. She saw Bumper behind her. Bumper knew it was him. He was ready for everyone to start yelling at him. Chloe knew he felt bad.

Chloe turned to look at everyone. "I don't know. I just woke up at Beca's house. Beca didn't know what happened either, she just saw me laying on the ground and brought me to her room and stitched me up." Chloe lied. This took Bumper by surprise. Beca opened her eyes and saw everyone around her. She said something but no one could hear her. "What?" Jesse asked. Chloe turned around.

"Hey, don't move." She said. Beca looked at her stomach. "Chloe." Beca waved the redhead to come closer. "I need you to get me out of here. Now." "What? No. You need to stay here. Help is on the way." Chloe said trying to get Beca not to move. "That's the problem. They don't know what is happening, I know what it is. There is a poison. Not very many people know about it. I need you to get me to the place I took you." Chloe was even more confused. Beca noticed this.

"Come here, it's a secret. No one can know. Except Jesse and Aubrey, they can come with." "Where?" Beca looked at her for a second. "I'm the one who stopped Bumper. I'm the person in the green suit and the one who carries the bow and arrows." Beca explained. "Oh my God." Chloe said, a little to loud.

Chloe grabbed Beca and stood up. "Chloe, what are you doing?" Aubrey asked. "Yeah, I don't think that's a good idea." She didn't know who said that. "Jesse, Aubrey, I need you to come with me. Everyone else stay here!" Chloe called out once more before she started walking away from the group. Jesse and Aubrey looked at each other before they started to walk behind the redhead. "Where are we going?" Jesse asked. "You will find out in a few minutes."

* * *

"Becs? What is the code?" Chloe asked. "10240306." Beca replied. Chloe put in the numbers and walked in room. "Where are we?" Aubrey asked. "This is my secret place I hang out at when I need too." She said with a weak laugh. "Ugh. Wrong time to laugh." She said in pain.

"Clear the table." Chloe said. Aubrey and Jesse moved stuff as quickly as they could. "I can't close my eyes. I need to stay awake to tell you what to do. I need you to take that small bowl and take that stuff right there and mix it in the bowl." Beca told the three. They all ran and grabbed the three things they were told to get, and did exactly what they were told to do.

"Now what?" Jesse asked. "Give it to me." Beca said taking the bowl from Aubrey's hand. Beca did what she needed to do. She took the medicine to get the poison out of her system. "It should take an hour two possibly even longer for me to wake... to wake up." Beca explained as she quickly began to drift off to sleep.

"Did you know it was her?" Aubrey asked. Chloe shook her head. "No. I had no clue." The three were silent for a few minutes.

"This is the most weirdest things I've ever experienced." Jesse said breaking the silence. The two girls nodded in agreement. Chloe walked around the room and saw the suit she had seen when she was stabbed herself. "Hey, come here." The Bella and the Treble walked to Chloe. "This is what she wore that night." Chloe breathed out. Aubrey looked up at Chloe. "What was the last thing you remember before you woke up at Beca's place?" She asked.

"I remember the stab part. She was getting a guy off of me who was trying to force me. I know who it was. What he did was wrong, but I don't want anyone to do anything about it because I want him to think about what he tried to do. I'm not exactly sure what made him do it, but he sure remembers it. When she got him off of me, he brought out a knife. She tried to block it when he threw it at her. She didn't know I was right behind her. She took me here. The last thing I remember was her clearing the table she's on now. Thing is though, she literally threw all of the things off it. You guys set those things down. She didn't." Chloe stopped.

"Who did it?" Jesse asked. Chloe looked at the two standing in front of her. "Don't tell anyone and don't tell him you know." She stopped and took a deep breath. "Bumper." Aubrey looked up with wide eyes. Jesse was the same. Their faces turning red with anger.

"Are you serious?!" Aubrey screamed. Jesse ran to a punching bag, that Beca had up for her own training, to hit it as hard as he could. "I tried out for his fucking group!" He yelled. "I'm going to kill the Treble. This is why we hate them!" Aubrey screamed. Jesse turned around. "You are a bitch. You hate them all. Bumper I understand now. Everyone else, including me, you think are as bad as him. They aren't!" Chloe backed up knowing this wouldn't end well.

"You haven't met them." Aubrey said. Jesse came back at her like he knew what she was going to say. "They are upset with him. Donald told me not to challenge him. He kicked someone out of the group for telling him something he didn't want to hear." Aubrey was about to hit him. Someone stopped her.

Aubrey was thrown to the ground and someone had her arm behind her back to the point where she could dislocate it. She looked over her shoulder. "Beca?" She said. "It's not worth it." She whispered to the blonde. Aubrey nodded. "Okay." Beca let go of her and they both stood up of the ground.

Chloe looked at her in awe. Jesse had a smirk on his face. "You all need to get a grip. God I just got stabbed and it hurts like a bitch and I had to move very fast to stop blondie over here from punching you, Jesse." Beca said angrily.

Chloe couldn't help but smile at the brunette. Chloe was mad at her for lying to her about a mysterious person dropping me off at her dorm when it was her. She still couldn't help but smile at the brunette.

Beca saw the redhead staring at her with a smile, so Beca turned around. Beca didn't want Chloe to see her smiling, because she was trying to be mad at the two idiots who were yelling at each other. "Beca? You could sit out rehearsal but I still want you to be there to watch. If you can." Beca heard Aubrey. Beca tried her best to get rid of her smile before turning around. "Yeah. That's fine. I'll be there. Let's go." Beca said walking out the door. The three aca-people followed.

A/N: Thanks for reading. I know the movie is barely like it is. The whole plot is different. The show as well. Same characters but different version. Or different story. Anyway please leave some reviews. Thanks for reading. 'Til next time peeps.


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay, we will start with cardio! Get up ladies, move it! Go, go, go!" Aubrey began to yell as she was the first to start running up the stairs. Chloe however, she walked to Beca rather than run like she should be doing.

"Shouldn't you be running? Bitch will get mad." Beca said. Chloe rolled her eyes. "Yeah, she knows something I don't want anyone knowing, so she will let me do pretty much anything. That and I will ignore her anyway. I am co-captain after all." Chloe smiled proudly. Beca couldn't help but laugh.

"You are completely different from everyone else." Beca furrowed her brow at what she had just said. "What?" Chloe asked.

"I don't know, the moment I saw you I trusted you. It was weird, but I trust you. I don't trust people. I guess I trust you, Jesse, and Aubrey. Except, mostly you. I didn't take you to a hospital, I took you to my dorm. I felt so protective over you. I guess you are just very special. I have a job to do, but, I think that job is going to change. I do that stuff for a reason Chloe, but now, it's not objectives. It's doing everything I can to keep people safe, everyone safe, I've never done that until I met you." Beca explained.

"I guess I'll just have to show you that you will always be able to trust me. Plus, I already know I'm special." Chloe winked before getting up and running with the rest of the Bellas. Beca let out a small giggle, she knew Chloe heard it.

"Bree, could we talk?" Chloe asked as she started running next to the blonde. "Okay everyone, take a break!" Aubrey called out as she started walking down the stairs.

"What's wrong?" Aubrey asked. Chloe looked behind her best friend and saw Beca. Aubrey turned around to see who she was looking at.

"Uh, you know what, nevermind. I'm just gonna... Can I... I'll be back at the apartment." Chloe rushed out before running out of the big room.

"Hey, where is Red going?" Beca asked as she walked to Aubrey in pain. "I don't really know what just happened, but she's going back to our apartment. I'm guessing you want to go check on her?" Aubrey said. "If that's okay." "Everyone come back later at six o'clock, I need to take care of something." Aubrey said. Everyone cheered. Aubrey rolled her eyes. "So yes?" Beca asked. "It's up to you, Arrow." Aubrey smiled.

"Chloe? You okay?" Aubrey knocked on Chloe's bedroom door. "I'm fine." Beca and Aubrey looked at each other with worry when they heard Chloe's voice seemed weak.

"Open the door then." The blonde said. There was no answer this time. "Chloe, it's Beca. Will you open the door for us? We are getting worried." Still nothing. Aubrey opened the door and walked in with Beca right behind her.

"What do you want?" Chloe asked as she was curled up under her blankets facing the wall. "What's wrong?" The tiny brunette asked as she sat on Chloe's bed.

"I'm just tired. I didn't get much sleep last night." The redhead lied. "Chloe, look at us." Aubrey demanded. "Leave me alone." "Red, why were you crying?" Chloe didn't say anything for a second.

"Please, just leave me alone." She said quietly. Aubrey and Beca looked at each other wearing frowns. "Okay, we are going to check on you in a bit. We are here if you want to talk to us." The blonde said. The two girls left the room with a lot of worry.

Bella's practice 6:07:

"Okay everyone! Please have a seat!" Aubrey called out. Everyone sat at each chair, Beca sat right in front of Aubrey next to Fat Amy and Stacie.

"Where's Chloe?" Cynthia Rose asked. "She's not feeling well. She will be fine though." Aubrey answered. "I have one question." Jessica said. Aubrey looked at her. "Does Chloe like Beca?"

Aubrey and Beca looked at each other, as they were not expecting a question like that. "Not that I know of." "Oh, just wondering. She acts different around Beca, that's why I asked." Jessica smiled.

"She's right, I've noticed that too." Stacie said. Everyone except Aubrey and Beca nodded their heads. "Uh, no it's about something else." Beca said. "What is it then?" Fat Amy asked.

Aubrey and Beca looked at everyone. "She told me a secret and now she's nervous. She thinks I'm lying about how I'm okay with it." Beca lied. "I didn't even know about it and she's like my sister." Aubrey said.

"Oh, was it bad?" Ashley asked. "No, not really. Shocking but not anything bad." The tiny brunette answered. Everyone turned to look at the door when they heard it open.

"Chloe, how are you feeling?" Aubrey asked. "Good, why?" All the Bellas looked at each other. "Chlo, can I talk to you?" Aubrey pulled Chloe to the side.

"What's going on? One minute you are crying the next you are acting like nothing happened." Chloe looked at the Bellas before looking at Beca, Aubrey noticed Chloe's body stiffened up a little bit.

"Hold on a minute." Aubrey pulled the redhead further to the side so none of the girls could hear the conversation.

"You are questioning your sexuality aren't you?" Aubrey said. Chloe looked at her and shrugged. The redhead started to panic. "I don't know. I've never been through this kind of thing. She wouldn't feel the same."

Aubrey and Chloe's eyes went wide. Chloe put her hand to her mouth. "You did just admit it. You technically admitted it. You... O-M-ACA-G!" Aubrey exclaimed. Chloe was about to say something but then her phone rang. She picked it out of her pocket.

"Who is it?" Aubrey asked. "Maggie." Chloe said with confusion. "Maggie? We haven't talked to her for two years. Are you going to pick it up?" "Should I?" "Chloe! Answer it!" Chloe sighed before answering it.

"Maggie?" "Chloe, it's Maggie. We were just walking down the street. I didn't see it. I should've looked. Then he got hurt. And I'm freaking out." Chloe looked at her best friend.

"Slow down." "Felix was hit by a car. He's in the hospital. Northside hospital." "Oh my God. I'll be there in a bit." Chloe said before hanging up.

Chloe began to run to the door. "Chloe! What's going on?!" Aubrey yelled. "Eli got ran over by a car! He's in the hospital, I'll let you know if he's okay! If you want to meet me there he's at Northside!" Chloe explained before running out the door.

"Who's Eli?" Stacie asked. "Oh my God. Oh God." "Bree, what's going on? Who the hell Eli?" Beca tried. "Felix. Me, Chloe, and him were high school best friends. I have to go." Aubrey said. "I'm coming with." Beca said as she started to walk with Aubrey.

"Us too, we should support our friends." C.R said. All the Bellas nodded in agreement before walking with the other two girls. "Let's take the bus." Ashley said.

"Maggie, how is he? Is he okay?" Chloe asked as she quickly walked up to the black haired girl. "I don't know, he is pretty bad though. He wasn't conscious when it happened. The person just hit him and kept driving. I mean who would do that?" Maggie cried.

"Calm down, he will probably be fine." "No, Chloe, you don't understand." "What?" Maggie looked at Chloe before raising her hand just to reveal a ring with a shiny diamond in the middle.

"Wait, is that-?" Maggie had a big smile on her face. "He asked me a month ago." Chloe couldn't help but pull her in for a huge hug. "I'm happy for you." Chloe said quietly. "Thank you for being here." Maggie cried. Chloe pulled back from the hug.

"Maggie!" Aubrey ran into the waiting room. "Hey. How are they?" Maggie sniffled. "The new Bellas. They figured that since you were a Bella that they should be here because we are sisters." Aubrey said. Maggie laughed. "That's very nice girls." Beca smiled before running to Chloe.

"You okay?" Beca asked. Chloe nodded. "I just have to go call someone." Beca frowned knowing the redhead was lying. Chloe smiled before walking out.

"Is your fiancee okay?" Beca asked. "You noticed the ring." Maggie said with new happiness. "Oh my goodness. Maggie!" Aubrey practically yelled. The Bellas congratulated the girl.

"Chloe, you okay?" Beca asked as she saw Chloe sitting on the bench in front of the building. "Yeah. You are very beautiful." Chloe said. Beca furrowed her brow before walking to Chloe and looking into her eyes.

"Are you drunk? How the hell are you drunk?" Beca asked. Chloe giggled. "I went to my car, I have drinks in there." "Chlo! Chloe, what the hell were you thinking? Why are you drinking? Your friend got hurt and Aubrey's freaking out along with Maggie and you are out here being drunk, seriously? What's the matter with you?" Beca dragged Chloe to the side.

"Hey." Chloe whined. "Drink this. It should take full effect in about twenty maybe thirty minutes, until then you are staying by my side." Beca said making Chloe drink a blue looking drink.

"What is it?" Chloe asked as she began to walk hand in hand with Beca. "Since you are drunk, that drink will help you get a little less drunk, not sober, but not drunk." The tiny brunette explained. "Oh cool!" Chloe yelled as the two walked into the waiting room. "Keep it down. Follow my lead." Beca whispered.

"You're back. Who did you call?" C.R asked. Chloe giggled. "Uh, she called her dad." Beca lied. Chloe giggled again. "Hey!" Chloe exclaimed when Beca dug her nails into her hand. "Oops, sorry." Beca smiled.

Everyone looked at the two with confusion. "Are you two okay?" Stacie asked. "No." "Yes." Beca's eyes widened. "Yes. We are. We are okay." Chloe couldn't help but giggle at Beca's reaction.

"Why is she so giggly?" Maggie asked. "Oh, uh, she's just tir-" "Why are her eyes bloodshot?" Fat Amy said looking straight at Chloe's eyes. Beca looked at Chloe and sighed. "Dammit." She muttered.

"Is she drunk?" Aubrey asked. "No." Beca simply said. "Then let go of her hand." Stacie said. Chloe looked at Beca and Beca looked back.

"Okay." Beca said. She let go of Chloe's hand. "Touch your nose." Maggie said. Chloe did as told. "Walk straight to Aubrey." Jessica instructed. Chloe giggled as she began to walk. She swayed a little bit.

"How in the world is she drunk?" Aubrey asked. "I don't know, I went outside and she was like this. She said she had some alcohol in her car." Beca said as she ran to Chloe and helped her keep her balance.

Aubrey looked at the tiny brunette with confusion. "She doesn't have alcohol in her car." The Bellas and Maggie looked at Aubrey with so much confusion.

"Uh, Maggie, is there any way you could've seen the person?" Beca asked. "Only a little bit, is was a male. He wore a lot of black, and he had some rings on. I could tell because they were glowing or something. I couldn't really see anything." Maggie explained.

Everyone watched as Beca stood there with her eyes shut. "Um, you okay there shawshank?" The tasmanian asked. "Yeah, I have to go. I'll take Chloe to my place, keep an eye on her, once she is sober, I'll text Aubrey." Beca said eyeing the blonde.

Aubrey was starting to catch on to what Beca was hinting. "Okay, just be careful." She said. Beca nodded before walking out the door with Chloe holding her hand.

"How are you feeling?" Beca asked as Chloe sat down. "Terrible, how did I get drunk? I didn't have anything to drink." The redhead said as she put her hand up to her head.

"That's what we have to figure out. You were alone when you were outside. What was the last thing you remember?" The tiny brunette asked as she sat down giving Chloe some advil and water.

"I don't know. I just remember finding out that Maggie and Felix are getting married. That was the last thing I remember." Chloe explained.

Beca picked out her phone. "It's Bree." Beca said before picking it up. "Hey, we got an update on Felix. He..." Beca put Aubrey on speaker. "I put you on speaker." Beca informed. "Felix, he's, Maggie is a mess right now, I'm barely able to stand up. Chlo, Felix can't walk anymore. He's paralyzed from the waist down." Beca looked at Chloe who was looking down at the ground.

"We will be there in a bit." Beca said softly before hanging up the phone. "Chloe..." Beca pulled the redhead into a hug. "This can't be real." Chloe cried into the crook of her neck. "I know what is feels like. Come on, let's go." The tiny brunette said as she helped Chloe stand up straight.

"Mags." Chloe said weakly. Maggie ran to Chloe like a bull. Chloe stumbled back. "I know." She said into the girl's ear as she hugged her. "Let's give you to a few minutes alone." Aubrey said as the Bellas began to walk out of the room.

"I understand that you guys know her, but why is Chloe so much more emotional than any of us?" Fat Amy asked. Aubrey frowned.

"Felix was there when Chloe was born. He is two years older than her. Felix is like her big brother. Her family and Eli's family were very close. Turns out their parents knew each other since sixth grade." Aubrey explained.

"Wait!" Everyone jumped at Beca's sudden scream. "What?!" C.R nearly yelled.

Beca looked at Maggie as she walked into the room. "Chloe had to call her mom. Like actually call her this time." She said. "You said it was a male. He wore a lot of black. Glowing rings. Is there any chance you saw this guy wearing a silver watch?" Beca asked. Maggie stood there thinking.

"Wait, I think so. Not sure, but I think so." She said. Beca's eyes widened. "I'll be back in a little bit." The tiny brunette walked up to Aubrey.

"03061024. Remember that, in case. Tell Chloe." Aubrey furrowed her brows. Before anyone could say anything Beca was gone.

Beca ran into the liar and grabbed her suit quickly nearly ripping her clothes in the process. "Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten. Eleven. Twelve. Thirteen. Fourteen. Fifteen. Sixteen. Seventeen. Eighteen. Nineteen. Twenty. Twenty-one. Twenty-two. Twenty-three. Dammit, where are the other two." Beca said as she started to run around looking for the two arrows.

"Got you." She said grabbing the two last arrows before running out.

"Where's Becs?" Chloe asked. "03061024." Aubrey said. Chloe looked at her. "What?" ".." The blonde said again. Chloe thought for a minute. "Oh. Okay. Got it."

"What do the numbers mean?" Stacie asked. "Just a code, of some sort." Aubrey said. The group looked at the two with suspicion.

Beca dropped down and looked around the parking lot knowing the man had to be around the hospital watching her. That's when she heard the doors slide up. She looked to the right and saw the man run in.

Beca didn't waste one second to run after him.

"Well, how's the boy?" The man asked with a smirk on his face. Maggie felt anger rise up. "You bitch!" She yelled at him. "Sorry, it was the only way to get someone's attention." He laughed.

"You found her." Beca said as she shot an arrow at him. He caught it before it could hit him.

"Arrow." He said seriously. "Shadow." Beca said seriously. "Who is that?" Ashley asked. Chloe was trying very hard not to smile.

"The one who saved me." Chloe said. The Bellas looked at Chloe in disbelief. Until they heard the talking between the enemies start back up.

"What do you want?" Beca asked. "Oh you are so naive. I thought it was obvious. All I want to do is help everyone in this city, especially the university." Shadow said.

"What you do is not helping, it's destroying. All you do is cause chaos. Get away from this place and don't come back, this is my new home, you aren't destroying it. I don't want to hurt you." Beca said trying to remain calm.

"The last time we were with each other, you nearly died. What makes you think I won't be able to hurt you again? What makes you think you could hurt me?" He asked. Beca looked at her friends.

"I have something to live for now. You lost everyone and everything. Including my best friend. Your daughter." Beca smirked as she noticed he was getting angry.

"You also almost killed my sister too. Which from what I remember was your daughter too, I still can't believe that." At that moment Shadow snapped. He pulled out his own Arrow and Beca did the same.

 _A/N: Late update, sorry about that. School. Gotta love school:/. Anyway, I hope you all like it. Lemme know what you think in the reviews, honesty please. Give me some ideas and I will see what I can do. Thanks:) Til next times my fellow readers;)_


	4. Chapter 4

" _Focus. This is survival of the fittest. We have to survive to get off this bloody island. We don't know what will come our way, but we need to be ready. Take this bow that I found and aim it carefully and pull back the string, keep the arrow in place. Once you are ready, let it fly." A man instructed._

* * *

Beca stopped in place when Shadow was backed to the wall with his arrow pointing at her.

"Waiting." Beca said. She looked closely to the arrow and saw a very small white blinking light. She couldn't help but smirk. She grabbed an arrow and put it in it's place before letting the arrow fly past him purposely. Just as she suspected, he shot it. Beca jumped up and before it could go past her she grabbed it and rolled onto the floor and throwing it back at him.

Beca then noticed Stacie by the explosive. Beca quickly got up and tackled her to the ground and blocking anything that could hit the tall brunette.

As soon as everything calmed, Beca stood back up. She heard a laugh and turned around and felt pain at her leg and another at her foot.

She couldn't help but whimper at the pain. "See, I told you that you couldn't hurt me. You should've listened." He said before punching Beca in the face and kicking her in the stomach before digging the arrow further into her leg. She let out a scream of pain.

She looked to her right and saw Chloe and Aubrey running at the guy and throwing multiple things as they did that.

* * *

"Arrow, who was that?" Aubrey asked. "Shadow. Terrible name, I know. He's the worst I've ever dealt with." Beca explained. "I need to go." She winced as she grabbed the arrow that was in her leg.

"Do _not_ tell me you are going t-" Fat Amy was cut off by the arrow being pulled out of Beca's leg. Everyone looked away from Beca in disgust. They all could hear Arrow breathing loudly in pain.

"God." Beca said her voice had a hint of anger. "We need to get you some help." Stacie said. "No. I told my best friend and she died because I told her. I can't let anyone else know. There's already three people that know, and I can't let anyone else know. I am sorry." Beca said before standing up and using the wall to balance herself.

"Thank you though." She said before taking her bow and shooting an arrow to the window above. Everyone covered their heads to avoid the glass. "Be careful, take this. It's a device that lets me know you are in trouble." Beca said handing Fat Amy a small remote.

* * *

Chloe and Aubrey ran into Beca's secret hideout. "Beca!" Chloe called out. "In here." They heard a strained voice.

"Who was that?" Aubrey asked. "Shadow. One of my worst enemies." Beca answered. "Why didn't you tell us about him?" Chloe asked. "I didn't expect anyone to find out my secret. You both need to be trained to defend yourselves. Jesse too. Can one of you call him?" Beca asked. "I got it." Aubrey said.

"You should've told us." Chloe said crossing her arms. Beca finished with the bandage. "Chlo, I've been on an island for five years, Lian Yu. I don't know how to just tell someone something like that. I haven't told anyone anything I've gone through on that island. It's hard for me to tell people things like this. I'm sorry."

Chloe softened. "Sorry, but you still should've at least told us something about 'Shadow'. I'm sorry to say this but, even if it kills me, I really just need to know things so I know you will be okay." Beca looked at the redhead.

"Even if it kills you? Why would you care about me that much?" She asked. Chloe shrugged. "No reason. I'm just supposed to be your friend and you are really important to me and I don't want to lose someone I really care about. I don't want to lose you."

Beca turned and let the uninjured leg dangle off the table. "Come here." Chloe did as said and sat down on the table. "You won't lose me. I promise. It's gonna take a lot more than a couple arrows and a few fights to get rid of me." Beca said and the redhead smiled.

 ** _A/N: Yes, I know, much longer than ever, I have late updates for most of my stories all the time. I just don't know why I don't keep up with them. Anyways, I know it's a short chapter and it's probably not even good, but here you go. I hope you all like it, let me know what you think in the reviews. Please give me ideas because when I was writing this chapter I had major writer's block. Thanks. Hope you liked it. Later peeps :)_**


End file.
